For the Moment
by ColorM
Summary: Jerry is tired of being compared to Jack. He's sick of everyone praising Jack for one thing he's good at. He just wants to be credited for something, and Kim is the one to give it to him.


_**A/N:** I don't expect you to ship this, because it's obviously not even a good couple. I just expect you to actually read this, and see how well it is. Besides, there's a lot of Jack/Kim in it, which makes me want to cringe, but still. I was thinking of how Jerry must feel, being constantly belittled by Jack, even if not by purpose. Jack is always on top in the show, and it's quite annoying. I think he's talented, but he doesn't need to rub it in everyone's face. I also really like Jerry/Kim as a couple, even if no one does. I see them bickering and just having downright cute moments. But, anyways, read this in a OOC Jerry kind of way._

* * *

**FOR THE MOMENT**

* * *

Jerry was having an awful day, especially since he was tired of fighting all day. He wasn't one to admit that he hated doing it, he just found it exhausting. Exhausting because he wasn't even good at it, he was never good at anything, except getting the ladies...and failing almost every test given to him. But, that wasn't what caused him to just skip practice.

Who is kidding, he skipped practice because he was tired of being jealous. He was tired of feeling lower standard or just downright stupid, around Jack. Yeah, that's right Jack. He could never be good at anything, because when he was, it was taking rightfully away from him. He couldn't be happy that he was a good dancer, because it was wrong that he got carried away with it. His friends reminded him that, the last time he joined a different dance team because they were terrible. Jerry didn't like the fact that he always has to feel stupid, because it was wrong to feel good about him. He was just tired of being stupid.

So, that's why he was walking alone in the park. That's the reason he was even here, that's the reason he was even thinking of quitting. Yeah, it's a drama queen move, but it's pushing him to sea level. Every time he fails a test, he feels Jack looking over his shoulder to sneer at him. Jack, as a good friend, would never do that. But there was this feeling in the pit of his stomach, every time he did something wrong or when he was making a decision. He felt like there were people just waiting for him to make a mistake. People were just ready to compare him to Jack, and to just laugh when they see how perfect Jack is. Which he isn't, but everyone praised him, like if he was. Jerry couldn't take it anymore, he wants be human again.

He just wants to act human again, without the devil looking over his shoulder.

He loves Jack, Jack is the coolest guy ever, and he's his brother from another mother. But he just can't take that constant comparison, that constant perfection. Jerry isn't perfect, and he can't keep forcing himself to be. He **needs** to breathe; it's only a matter of time, before he drowns.

He loves hanging out at the dojo, it's his favorite place to be, and it's like home. But, he just can't play the angel anymore; he doesn't have the physical abilities to do that.

"Jerry," a voice said, from behind. He turned to see a familiar blonde, but he shrugged her away, and continued to walk forward. He doesn't care right now, he needs space. He just wants a few minutes away from people. It was like you needed a prayer to have some space nowadays. There was always someone there with him; he could never simply be alone. "Jerry, _wait up_…"

"What?" He said, in an icy matter, causing the blonde to flinch a little. He wasn't usually this mad, and if he was, she was never really there to see it. She placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from walking any further, but he continued to ignore her presence. He sighed lightly, and turned around just to see if she began walking away, but she was still there. Matter of fact, she just stood there, with her eyes locked on his. He shuddered inside; she never looked that deep at him. It was always Jack that she had her eyes on, those two had a thing, he couldn't even lie that it was cute.

"What's going on?" She asked, as the wind blew the hair off her face, revealing her brown eyes. He shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing that I know of," he said, before continuing his walk in the park, until she stepped in front of him. He sighed, a little annoyed with her persistence. He didn't feel like talking, he didn't want this to be some cheesy romance scene. He was all against those, and she looked like she was about to do that. He didn't want her to end up giving him pep talk, because he always wanted to cringe when those happened. It's downright weird and, he doesn't need a pep talk, he just needs space.

"Jerry," she started, "you know how persistent I am in getting what I want, right?" Yeah, he did, hell, who didn't know? She was a blonde chick who got what she wanted, when she wanted it. No one could say no to her, she was another one of those perfect faces you can't say no to. Even though Jerry couldn't disagree, she was beautiful, and she knew how to use that. So, he couldn't blame her if she wanted something and she used beauty to get it. He just hated when she walked around acting like she was the best. She wasn't, because Jerry has met a lot of girls prettier than her. "You missed practice today, and you never miss practice. So, tell me what is going on?"

"How about you just back off?" He let out by accident, he was never this mean. And when he saw the look on her face, he knew how icy he was being. She stepped out of his way, and let him walk. But Jerry could feel the pang of guilt rise to his chest, but right now, he didn't even care. He was finally going to let out his inner devil, and he didn't care if it was going to make anyone think of him wrong. He was too tired to care at all, but once Kim released something from those lips of hers, he had to stop.

"There's always something going on with you_**, Jerry**_," she said, causing him to stop in his tracks. "You always have something to complain or cry about, but you can't appreciate what you already have…"

"Kim, you figured me all out," he said, with a sarcastic tone, "now why don't you ask Jack for a golden star?" He said, turning his back from her, and continuing his walk in the park. He felt her scoff, right before he felt her catch up to him, just so she could push him.

"Excuse me?" She said, causing Jerry to turn around again, he was getting tired of stopping for her. "Look I didn't come here for Jack or anybody else…"

"God, then just leave me alone," he said, except this time, he actually sounded like he was begging for her to leave him alone. "Why are you here? Just go away, please, let me walk for five minutes without you bothering me. Can't you just hang out with Jack or something? Do you always have to come be the pretty blonde hero or something, it's annoying. I'm just asking for five minutes of freedom, so please let me have them."

"No!" He heard her say, before she let out a sigh, "I don't like seeing you like this…"

"Oh well, deal with it, sunshine, it's the new Jerry," he said, giving her a fake smile, as she hit his arm. She began hitting him, and just throwing random punches at his chest. Some of these actually hurt, while the others were just a nuisance; he just let her hit him. _Maybe she'll leave me alone after this, _thought Jerry, clearly wrong. Eventually the punches began to get harder, and were actually beginning to make Jerry think she was going to fight with him. Then she hit him too hard at the chest that it made Jerry fall to his knees and cough up a little bit of blood.

"Don't talk to me like that," she said, as the small tears began to stream down her pretty little face. Jerry looked up at her, right before using his arm to clean up the little bit of blood on his lips. He actually gained a little satisfaction knowing that he got to her, before she did to him. _What is wrong with you? _He said to himself, he usually wasn't this evil towards anyone, not even when he was mad. "I'm sorry, Jerry, please don't be mad at me, okay. I just wanted to check up on you, and I _just…just_...don't like when people call me a pretty blonde…" As she fell to her knees in front of him, he fell to the ground.

"Chill, alright, don't start going all Cinderella on me," he said, making the blonde laugh a little, as he fetched her a real smile. She returned the same one back at him.

"You're right about me always trying to play the hero," she said, scooting next to him. Jerry shook his head, letting her know that he didn't mean to sound that mean. "Don't try to sugarcoat it, Jerry…"

"I didn't mean to be so mean," he said, softening his expression, as she returned a tiny smile. "It's not like me to be like that."

"Well, you should be like that," he turned his head to her, once he finally analyzed what she said. Did she like it when someone made her cry? He didn't know she liked a mean touch to guys, err, _wait; she didn't mean it like that Jerry, stop thinking that way._

"What?" He asked, as she smirked at him.

"You should be meaner, you always let things slide, and it's nice to see you take charge for once." She said, as he looked at her perfect brown eyes lock on his hands. He didn't know why Kim was staring at his hands for so long, until he realized that she wanted something. Especially when she intertwined their hands together, he suddenly understood what she wanted. He felt himself jump back from the hand-holding.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as Kim's face fell red from embarrassment. Did Kim actually think there was something between them? There wasn't anything between them, and he'll make sure of that. Kim and Jack were meant to be, everyone knew that. So, when Kim all of a sudden decided to step on Martinez town, he knew something was up.

"I don't know," she replied, he knew how embarrassed she felt, once he saw how her head hung low. He didn't mean for it to feel a satisfying that she was shy around him. "I was just in the moment, so please hold my hand…"

"Um, no," He said, chuckling to himself, "I don't like you like _tha_-"

Before he could say anything, her lips were against his. He didn't even know why he didn't tell her to stop. But the moment those lips hit his, his eyes were closed, and his hands were holding her chin. He could feel Kim smiling as they kissed, and it scared him. He never had feelings for her, well sort of, but those were crush feelings. He never had such a big crush on her; it was always a small one, one that he wasn't going to do anything about. He always believed Jack and Kim were meant to be, so he never wanted to mess with her. But right now, as there lips were locked, and Kim was pleased at the moment, he didn't mind that.

Once Kim let go, he gave her a small kiss again, but this one seemed like a thank you.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked her, it was astonishing that she just kissed him out of the blue.

"That was to prove that Jack isn't better than _you_…."

"What?" He asked again, a little confused as to what she meant.

"I know that sometimes, you feel like Jack is better than you, or that you're stupid, or that people compare you to him." She said, as Jerry's eyes opened wide, how did she even know this? He never opened his mouth about his problems, he never even told her about that. Matter of fact, he was always acting as if he could careless about what people think of him. There is no possible way that she could have ever found out about his internal problem.

"How did you even know?"

"Because recently, you haven't been acting as confident as you usually do…" she admitted, leaning in again, "and I like it when you're confident."

"Really?" He murmured lightly, falling into the trap, yet again. As they closed the small gap between them, Jerry felt a smile building on his face. Kim just admitted she liked his confidence, he needed to write this in a book or something. Then Jerry realized they were kissing again, and he jumped back, "yeah, I prefer we stop with that whole…kissing thing."

"Yeah," she agreed, before standing up again, "just to let you know, this was only for the moment. I don't like you like that."

"But, you like Jack like that, huh?" He asked; chuckling again, as her smile grew larger.

"No," she shook her head, "he's cute, but, too much of a show-off…"

"You are totally crushing on him," He said, before the two began to bicker again, he felt as if his anger wasn't really there anymore. He finally realized something, _confidence is key. _Now he knows exactly how he can bring the ladies to his doorstep. Jerry Martinez…is back.

* * *

_**A/N: **_I hope you didn't completely hate my story for not having a Jack/Kim kiss. I see too many Kick stories, it's boring and annoying. Anyways, R&R.


End file.
